Talking Body
by SailorSlayer3641
Summary: In the heat of the summer, Felicity decides she needs to let loose. PWP, karaoke, alcohol, bathroom sex. EXPLICIT


Disclaimer: I own neither Arrow nor the beautiful song "Talking Body"

Talking Body

It was the middle of the summer and Felicity was feeling the heat. She normally wasn't a very adventurous person. The way she normally spent her nights working for Team Arrow usually fulfilled her quota of adrenaline. Tonight felt different though.

She and Oliver had just shared that bottle of Lafitte Rotheschilde, so she had a warmth settling into her bones from the wine buzz, or maybe it was just from Oliver nocking back that arrow and popping her cork effortlessly. Either way, she found herself slipping into something a little more dangerous before she made her way back to Verdant where Thea had decided to host a karaoke night.

Felicity was no stranger to karaoke. Growing up on the strip, there was a litany of bars and Burlesque clubs that a few of her more extroverted friends would drag her out to when she was taking herself a bit too seriously for someone her age. The past few weeks' events definitely warranted letting loose for a night. Being held captive, having her life on the line, had a way of putting things in to perspective, and tonight that meant not giving a fuck.

Felicity made her way through Verdant to the bar where she flagged down the bartender. One tip and a double shot of tequila later, Felicity was making her way through the throngs of bodies dancing. The smell of sweat, cologne, and perfumes hung in the air, and Felicity allowed herself to sway her hips to the current top forty song that was being butchered by the singer on stage. As she swirled her hips and raised her hands in the air, she felt that distinct awareness of eyes on her, but when she looked up she only saw a sea of unfamiliar faces.

As she made her way to the Dj who was taking Karaoke requests, she was glad she decided not to call any of the other members of Team Arrow to join her. Tonight was about escaping, and she wasn't sure how she felt about her friends seeing this side of her. Getting confirmation from the DJ, she made her way to the small platform with a microphone set up for karaoke singers. She wasn't nervous as she stepped up to the mic stand, wrapping her perfectly manicured black nails around the shaft of the microphone. She felt sexy. She had gone full on "beauty queen" style. Her hair was down in tangles of wild curls. Dark eyeliner highlighted her blue eyes, giving off that feline appearance. A tight halter top hugged her chest, accentuating her features, as did the skin tight skinny jeans she paired with sky high stilettos. Her red wine painted lips parted as the first velvety lyrics of the song "Talking Body" slipped past them.

"The feeling of your skin locked in my head…" Felicity closed her eyes, thinking about the words of the song, allowing her mind to conjure up all of the sensations of Oliver's touch, a single finger on her shoulder, his calloused hand cupping her face, his sweaty body crashing into hers on the forest floor of Lian Yu. When she initially picked the song, there was no other thought in her head except singing something fun, but now her alcohol rattled brain was conjuring some very heady thoughts about the lyrics of the song and how they relate to the masked vigilante. She let the lyrics wash over her, her body becoming a conduit for their message.

"Day drunk into the night, wanna keep you here, cause you dry my tears. Summer lovin' and fights, how it is for us, and it's all because…"

Felicity mentally scoffed at herself. It seemed her subconscious had picked this song intentionally. It encompassed everything she was feeling towards Oliver these days. As her hips swirled seductively, her eyes slid shut and her hands danced across her hip bones and down her thighs.

And then she felt it.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood up and tingles made their way up her spine. Her eyes snapped open, searching. In an instant she found him leaning casually against the bar, a drink in his hand, and his heavy lidded eyes locked on her. Her skin flushed in an instant, and a tiny swell of anxiety hit her. What was he doing here, out in the land of the living? Her movements stilled as she locked eyes with him. He tilted his head and raised a brow as a smirk graced his lips. It was like he was daring her to continue under his watchful gaze. Never one to back down from a dare, she calmed her nerves and returned to her uninhibited state from before.

If she put a little sex into her attitude, well she was no longer to blame.

Refocusing on the lyrics, she let her eyes dance across his body, taking in the black t-shirt and dark jeans hanging off his hips. Fuck, she could practically feel her ovaries exploding at the sight. She locked her eyes back on his and found that his smirk was gone. In its place was a locked jaw, dark eyes, and the tip of his tongue swiping out to wet his lips. She was done, gone. Desire pooled in her belly as they continued to have eyesex. She sang to him, and him alone.

"Now if we're talking body, You got a perfect one, so put it on me. Swear it won't take you long. If you love me right, We fuck for life, on and on and on. Love can be love, anything you want, I'll give it up. Lips, lips are kiss. Bite me while I taste your fingertips."

She wanted to taste his fingertips, to feel his teeth sink into her skin. She was willing to give it all up to him for the taking. As she finished off the last chords of the song, she could see him slowly saunter through the crowd, making a bee line for the stag exit. She felt like trapped prey, just waiting to be pounced on. As soon as she could, she bolted for the ladies room in the back of the club. She burst through the door, almost knocking over a woman on her way out. She braced her hands on the cold porcelain sink, ducking her head as she took in gulps of air, trying to calm her racing heart, and libido.

She barely heard the door swing open, assuming it was another girl seeking relief. Her head jerked up though at the sound of the door's lock clicking into place.

Oliver stood stock still, four feet away from her. Well not completely still. His right hand was moving in that familiar tick, and she could see his muscles clinching and releasing in his arms and neck.

Uh oh.

"Felicity…"

She jerked her eyes back up to his and saw a mixtures of nervousness, lust, and _love_?

"Who…," he said taking one step closer, "were you…" two more steps, "singing to?" he ground out through his locked jaw as he closed the distance between them and grasped her upper arms tightly.

"I dunno." She said with a shrug of her shoulder.

"Fe-lic-it-y, who?"

"You." She said in a whisper with her head tilted down.

"Jesus Christ." He said as he rubbed one hand across his mouth while the other raked through his hair, like he was trying to find the answer to the world's most difficult question. Her eyes stung, as she fought back tears, thinking that she had gone too far.

"Is that what you want?" He asked in a low, shy voice.

She looked up at him and was shocked to see the vulnerability and hope in his eyes.

"Yes." She said without thinking, and slapped her hand across her mouth as she realized what she'd done.

"Well if it's you that's asking…" he trailed off matter of factly. Her eyes searched his, looking for uncertainty, but she found none, just pure unadulterated desire. He must've gotten the same confirmation from the look on her face as well, because within a second his lips came down hard on hers. Before she knew it, she was pressed against the cold tile wall of the ladies room while Oliver assaulted her mouth like a man starving. He took a break from his ministrations to cup his hands around her face, looking into her eyes, attempting to convey all his secrets to her in one stare.

"I want you so bad, Felicity. For a long time now. Tell me I shouldn't do this. Tell me it was just the alcohol." He pleaded with her.

"I can't do that. I'm not in the habit of lying to you, never you. " She told him earnestly.

He groaned and leaned down to latch his lips to her tender neck. He sucked and licked while she lost all control over her mouth.

"If you love me right…" she said in a husky voice.

He ground his hips into hers and nuzzled her ear as he spoke.

"We fuck for life." He finished with certainty.

And then he was biting her neck, just like she imagined. Her hand searched out one of his and dragged it across her stomach, over her breasts, up her neck, and to her lips. She took two of his fingers into her mouth and sucked them in to the back of her throat. He instantly bucked into her and used his free hand and arm to squeeze her ass, then lift her up effortlessly. Her legs wrapped around his and his hard jean covered cock collided with her throbbing center.

Felicity couldn't find words, or thought as their bathroom tryst continued. All she could hear and all she could feel, were Oliver's moans and suckling noises as he made his way down her chest and to her exposed cleavage. He put his full weight into her, suspending her between the wall and his rock hard body, allowing his hands to roam. He immediately jerked down one side of her halter and was pleasantly surprised to find her braless. His hand kneed her breast and tweaked her nipple as she keened above him.

She couldn't believe this was happening. Oliver queen was having his was with her, devouring her, in the bathroom of a night club. Her mind went blank as he sunk his teeth into her skin once again, only this time it was her hardened nipple that he was rolling between his teeth. She let out a yelp and pushed out her chest encouraging him to continue. His other hand was freed from her mouth, and it reached behind her to slide into the back pocket of her jeans.

After soothing his bite with languid licks of his tongue, he switched to her other breast repeating the process. Now both of his hands were in either back pocket, pushing and pulling her down onto his manhood as he thrust into her hot center that was starting to ache with need.

"Oliver…more, more! I'm aching." She begged as her hands dug into his scalp and back, not caring if she sounded desperate.

"Anything. Everything. For you Felicity. Whatever you want."

Her walls momentarily clinched and the muscles in her abdomen fluttered at his words.

"Take me. Keep me. Make me yours." She breathed out.

At the sound of her request he lowered her legs and then dropped to his knees in front of her, unbuttoning her jeans in seconds.

"Oh God." She gasped out as he leaned forward taking in a deep breathe, smelling her arousal as he lowered her pants and lacey green underwear.

"Mine." He growled out as he kissed all around her soft mound and the creases of her pelvis. Her fingers gripped his hair as she involuntarily thrust out, seeking a firmer touch.

"I'm going to taste you Felicity, as I fill up on your juices, as you come on my mouth. You'll forget any other man before me by the time I'm done with you."

All she could do was whimper as she realized the fact that she hadn't thought of another man but him in two years as she pleasured herself on lonely nights.

His fingers parted her lips and he dived in, immediately fucking her with his strong tongue. A myriad of unintelligible words spilled from her mouth like he was playing her like an instrument. He found every crevice, every expanse of velvet skin that his tongue could reach. When she thought she couldn't take anymore, he sought out her clit, dragging it between his teeth as his long middle finger sunk in to her heat.

Her head slammed back and she saw stars as her orgasm started to build to a crescendo. His finger curled and pumped in rhythm with the furious strokes of his tongue. Then there was silence as her face contorted in pleasure, all muscles in her body tightened, and then her pussy clinched around his finger in wave after wave of orgasmic bliss. He pumped through, dragging out her release as she let out gasps of air.

"That was the hottest thing, watching and feeling you come undone under my touch, under my tongue. I'm already an addict." He said as he licked his finger clean and stood.

An aftershock fluttered through her at his words and actions. She surprised him by taking hold of his waist band and jerking him around, placing him in her previous position. She made quick work of his jeans and let them sag to his knees. She pulled his hot member through the hole of his boxer briefs, softly running her fingertips over the veins and ridges.

"Mine." She said with an extra flick of her tongue as she looked up at him, grasping him firmly as she made eye contact.

"Always yours, always have been." He responded honestly. With that she sunk her lips over his waiting cock, immediately tasting the precum weeping out of his slit. His hands tangled in her hair as he grunted, trying to keep from thrusting down her slick throat. She did it for him without a moment's notice and deep throated him like she'd always dreamed of doing. Her tongue swirled and explored around him, committing every feature to memory. His length was only slightly above average, but his girth, oh god, it was huge.

He made the mistake of looking down at her, and the image she created almost pushed him over the edge. His brain ceased to function as he watched himself disappear between her glistening lips over and over again. She could feel him give in to his baser instincts as he started to thrust into her. She was more than willing to let him fuck her mouth, and she let herself go pliant under his movements. Suddenly he stopped, pulling her off of him and grasping his cock and balls as he tried to stop from coming.

When he regained control, he gripped her shoulders and turned her back to the wall, only this time, it was her stomach that came into contact with the cool tile. Her walls quivered at the thought of what was about to happen. It was stuff of her wildest fantasies. His arm snaked over her stomach and up her chest. It landed on her throat, and the touch alone mad her bend forward and thrust her bare ass out to meet his cock that had been freed from his briefs. He held his tiff member in his other hand as he dragged it across her creamy round cheeks, watching his precum dot on her skin.

"Fuck me Oliver. Now!" She demanded. He lined up with her entrance and slid into her effortlessly. She squeezed him with her walls once he was to the hilt, and felt his hand tighten around her throat. He started to pump into her, his legs lightly bent to give him better leverage as he fucked her from behind.

His free hand found its way to her clit, rubbing it with the same middle finger as before. He growled into her ear.

"You're mine now Felicity, forever. Do you understand?"

"Yes, baby."

At the sound of the pet name coated in supplication and desire, he slammed in to her faster. Her muscles started tensing and she could feel the waves building behind the dam.

"Come with me…now." He said as he pushed down hard on her clit. She exploded around him, her walls milking him through his orgasm. He slowed his thrusts in time with her receding waves of pleasure.

She had never felt anything like it before. She felt whole, completely used and filled to the brim. Chest heaving, she felt him slump against her damp back, his breath cooling her hot skin.

Opening her eyes, she looked at the wall of the bathroom, watching as it faded into the image of her bedroom ceiling.

Confusion washed over her as she heard the thrums of "Talking Body" filtering out of her alarm clock radio. She mentally groaned.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"


End file.
